User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Your Way
You choose the 14 houseguests from any country, any season! Background This is the first of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Houseguests Premiere - August 27, 2019 Finale - 2019 Next Season - Big Brother Blog 2 Days - 92 Winner - TBA Runner-Up - TBA Twists *'Wildcards': To even amount the men and women in the house, two men would be potential houseguests to enter the game, but one of them would be evicted before they even enter the house. Because of that, all of the men would be immune from the first eviction. The two not chosen will be in Big Brother Your Way 2 (Big Brother Blog 2). *'Instant Eviction': During Week 4, there would be an instant eviction, meaning that there would be no Veto Competition. *'Re-Entry Competition': The first four Jurors will compete against each other in order to win their way back into the house, as if they had never been evicted. Voting History } | | Vetoed Tyler | Zlatko | | | |3}} | | | | | | | |- ! Charley |Jennifer |Jack | Shiv | Zlatko | Zlatko | Angela | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Haleigh |Jennifer | | Tyler | Maddy | Dan | Zlatko | Zlatko | | Holly | | | | | | | |- ! Janelle | |Jack | Tyler | Zlatko | Zlatko | | Zlatko | Michie | Shiv | | | | | | | |- ! Nicole |Jennifer |Angela | Tyler | Maddy | Dan | Angela | | Michie | Holly | | | | | | | |- ! Ovi | colspan="2"|''Not in House'' | | | Dan | Angela | Charley | Charley | | | | | | | | |- ! Shiv | |Jack | | Zlatko | Zlatko | Angela | Charley | Vetoed Charley | | | | | | | | |- ! Victor | |Angela | Tyler | Maddy | Dan | Zlatko | Zlatko | Michie | Shiv | | | | | | | |- ! |''Vetoed'' Jennifer |Jack | | Maddy | | Angela | Charley | | | | |5}} | |- ! | |Jack | Shiv | Maddy | Zlatko | | Zlatko | | |1}} | | |5}} | |- ! | | | Tyler | | | | | |2}} | | |5}} | |- ! | Not in House | | Shiv | | | |11}} |- ! |Jennifer |Jack | Shiv | | |12}} |- ! | |Jack | | |13}} |- ! | | | |14}} |- ! | | |15}} |} Potential Houseguests } !colspan=2|Name !Result |- | | Dan Osborne ! | | Karthik Nagesan ! |- | | Ovi Kabir ! | | Rockstar Lantry ! |} Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Round 1 Round 2 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Finale Jury Category:Blog posts